Dentro De Ti
by ardalus
Summary: Ansioso y temeroso, kakashi sueña con un futuro junto a su pequeña alumna, un futuro de apasionadas emociones, pero lleno de crueles ilusiones.


DENTRO DE TI

03-Julio-2011

Es un día como cualquier otro, y como siempre espero ansioso tu llegada. Los minutos pasan y no puedo controlar los nervios de verte una vez más. Desespero y pienso en buscarte, pero me controlo, ¡eso no es propio de un sensei!

—¡Hola! —Escucho tu voz a la distancia, volteo a verte y me encuentro con tu rostro radiante, sonriente solo para mí. Veo tus labios y me imagino acariciándolos, dibujando lentamente su superficie y atrapando toda esencia que de ellos emana.

Te acercas y te detienes a un par de metros de distancia, colocas tus brazos en tu espalda, te inclinas de lado, ladeas la cabeza y me sonríes coqueta.

—¡He llegado sensei! — Me observas, cruzamos miradas, te sonrojas ligeramente y miras al suelo. ¡Verte apenada es tan cautivante! Te ves tan hermosa y delicada, como un pequeño capullo temeroso de florecer.

Permaneces frente a mí unos minutos, inquieta, temerosa, como una pequeña niña a la que hay que proteger. Sueño con abalanzarme sobre ti y rodearte con mis brazos, cubriendo tu fina piel con la mía. Abrigarte con mi calor y protegerte con mí espíritu.

Deseo fundirme con tu ser y llegar a lo más profundo de tu alma, deseo perderme en tus adentros y formar parte de tu cuerpo, renacer y crecer desde tu interior. Conocerte desde la más pequeña de tus células y formar parte tuya para siempre.

—¡Kakashi! —Tu voz me devuelve a la realidad, sonríes y te inclinas para restablecer el contacto con mis ojos, que se han perdido sobre tu figura. —Eh… tengo que ir a entrenar, no se vaya ¡Eh! — Me guiñas un ojo, sonríes y te alejas corriendo.

Observo tus piernas y me gustaría sujetarlas con fuerza, abrazarlas y besarlas hasta convencerlas de que no te alejen de mí nunca más. También sujetaría tus brazos y los obligaría a rodearme y acariciarme con ternura, a sujetarse a mí para unir nuestros cuerpos y disfrutar eternamente de tu cautivante esencia.

Ríes y corres, te observo a la distancia y disfruto de tu hermosa figura, mis ojos juguetean por tus suaves curvas y disfrutan imaginando ser aquellas pequeñas gotas que, traviesas y coquetas, caminan por cada milímetro de tu tersa piel.

Veo cada uno de tus movimientos, tus sonrisas y gestos, y no puedo evitar enamorarme cada vez más de tu hermosa imagen. Sueño con poseer tu corazón algún día y crecer dentro de él, compartir vivencias únicas y experimentar juntos nuevas sensaciones. Amor, pasión, felicidad… todo a un nivel nunca imaginado por ninguno de los dos. Sueño con envejecer a tu lado y ver a nuestros hijos crecer y, a su tiempo, verlos encontrar el amor igual que nosotros.

—_Mi querida Sakura… ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo contigo?_ — ¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! ¡Eres mi pequeña, mi tierna flor de cerezo! No puedo permitirme pensar de esa manera, encapricharme con tu cuerpo sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos. No puedo ansiar un futuro a tu lado sin estar seguro de que deseas lo mismo, de que deseas ser feliz a mi lado y de que yo pueda darte esa felicidad.

Veo con tristeza, mi pequeña, que mis sueños solo son eso, sueños etéreos imposibles de realizar. Por qué tu juventud y mi experiencia son incompatibles. Por qué un profesional como yo debe esperar a que los pequeños cerezos a su cuidado maduren antes de poder probarlos. Pero se, como todo buen observador, que tú, mi pequeño cerezo, no esperaras a estar lista para mí y se que elegirás a alguien más cercano, más joven y fuerte, antes que aburrirte y simplemente envejecer junto a tu viejo sensei.

Contemplarte y seguir soñando es mi único consuelo, admirarte y desearte cada vez más es mi castigo por no poder vivir sin tu presencia.

—¿Ka… kashi? —Tu voz me devuelve a la realidad. Estas frente a mí, y él atardecer detrás tuyo te hace lucir como un precioso ángel, uno que resguarda mis más profundos y ansiados deseos.

—¿Qué tanto me mira sensei? —Te acercas, me sonríes y te ruborizas ligeramente. —¿Acaso hice algo malo?—Ríes coqueta y tímidamente ante tus propias palabras. ¡Te ves hermosa! Tanto que parece que hablo con uno de mis sueños, eres un sueño viviente frente a mí y me has encantado solo con tu cercanía.

—No, Sakura, solo pensaba que te vez hermosa el día de hoy.— Mis pensamientos dominaron mi boca, las palabras salieron solas. ¡Pero que hice! ¡Te enfadarás! ¡Debo remediarlo! ¡Debo pedirte discul…!

—¿En serio lo cree? ¡Gracias sensei! ¡Es muy lindo de su parte! — Te acercas y rápidamente besas mi mejilla, alejas tu rostro solo un par de centímetros y me sonríes coquetamente. Lentamente das un par de pasos hacia atrás y me sonríes de nuevo. —Bueno, debo irme.— Tomas tus cosas y te das la media vuelta, pero antes de irte giras para verme de nuevo. —¡Gracias por el cumplido! ¡Usted también se ve muy guapo hoy sensei! —Te sonrojas, me sonríes y te alejas rápidamente.

Te veo caminar y perderte en la distancia. Sueño con volver a verte mañana, ansío con sentir tu cercanía de nuevo y deseo ver crecer a nuestros hijos en algún futuro distante. Ya no es un simple sueño, por qué ahora sé, que puedo plantar en lo profundo de tu ser, la semilla de mi amor y verla crecer, poco a poco, dentro de ti. Así, como tu haz plantado tu semilla dentro de mí.

Fin.


End file.
